Dirty Little Secret Part 2
by LeCreekFreak
Summary: This is the second part! enjoy it!  in this one there is som kinkyness...


**Dirty Little Secret -Part 2-**

Here I am :D

Ready for part 2?

Sorry the precious part was like too short.

I'll make a big one now!

Ness moved closer, Lucas followed. So close that their lips were just a kiss away. Until Ness pressed his on the blonde's.

After a few seconds Ness moved away but Lucas pulled him really close to him, Ness kissed Lucas again. Lucas opened his mouth and Ness forced his tongue inside. Unprepared Lucas followed. Ness moved on top of Lucas, he grasped Lucas' pulse and hold them, pushed to the bed so he couldn't go away. It seemed Lucas liked it, so Ness kept going.

Still pushing the blonde's pulse, Ness kissed Lucas' throat. He kissed the connection between his shoulder and his neck.

He bit it, this made Lucas moan softly. Ness stopped and looked in Lucas' eyes.

"You like it?" Ness whispered. Their noses touched each other. Ness gave a kiss on the blonde boy's cheek.

"P-please keep- Ah!" Lucas couldn't finish his sentence, Ness kissed the blonde boy's chest, pulling his shirt away,

Lucas made a feint, now he was on top, holding the pulse of the raven haired boy. It was his turn to fool around.

"My turn…" Lucas said. Ness smiled; he liked it when Lucas was dominant. Lucas removed his own shirt, so did Ness.

Lucas pecked little kisses all over Ness' body. The room began to be hotter and hotter.

After a lot of prelude, the two started wanting more, no more kissing, they had plenty enough of that.

Ness grabbed his short; before he putted it down he looked at Lucas, waiting for agreement. Lucas nodded.

"You sure okay with it?" Ness asked for sureness. Lucas nodded again. So here they go, both without any clothes. Embarrassed, but also ease. "Here I go…" Ness said, making his first move. But before really pushing in, he knew Lucas would cry out loud; and it was already bedtime for the most smashers. So he placed his lips on the blonde's. Now slowly he pushed inside, he felt that Lucas had trouble with being quite.

"You okay?" Ness whispered. Lucas nodded slowly. Ness gave a kiss on his forehead as sign that he'll be gentle. Lucas closed his eyes and placed his hands on Ness' back. Lucas bit his lip, it sure hurts, but after a while they caught a rhythm.

Almostly thrusting to the end, they were close to the climax now, Ness forgot to be gentle, too much concentrated to the pleasing feeling he will get, forgetting Lucas was getting hurt, Lucas bit his lip too hard, he felt his lip bleeding.

He grasped with his nails in Ness' back, accidentally scratching Ness' back, almost there. Until they made it, both were enjoying the pleasant feeling inside their body. Ness held on for a moment, then he went outside Lucas, he looked into his eyes. Both were panting hard.

"Sorry… for… scratching… your back" Lucas panted. Ness closed his eyes; he gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too, for being too rude, I knew you had pain, guess I was too greedy…" Ness whispered closely to Lucas' ear. It made him shiver for a moment. Ness went next to him; he pulled the sheets over their bodies.

"I'm so happy I came here…" Lucas whispered with a cute smile on his face. Ness looked away, he blushed, just that cuddly face of him… It was too much for now. Lucas hugged Ness. Ness hugged back.

"Y'know I-" Ness stopped talking when he heard a kind of snore, Lucas felt asleep on Ness' chest, with his arms wrapped around him, like trapped. "Y'know, I'll never let you go…" He said to himself. Smiling, looking at the ceiling.

"Me too…" A soft voice from below said to Ness. Lucas squeezed Ness' hand.

"You knew I would think you were sleeping…" Ness grinned. He felt that Lucas giggled.

"Gotcha…"

Next day it was very hot outside, everybody was wearing swimsuits. Everybody knew what was going on last night, everybody grinned and whispered to the creature next to them when they saw Ness and Lucas pass by.

"What is going on?" Lucas asked as they found a quiet place under a tree. Nobody else was there.

"I think…" Ness blushed, he couldn't finish his sentence. He looked in Lucas' eyes. He looked uncomprehending. "I think everybody heard us last night…" Ness looked away. Lucas squeaked.

"W-what?" Lucas stuttered. "I-I thought I was quiet enough!" Lucas' head went red like a tomato.

"Guess you were not…" Ness said. "I was too loud either. But… It's okay, right? Everybody knows that Ike and Pit have something, everybody was rumoring about it for 2 days, but after that they got used to it."

"So we… are a couple?" Lucas asked. Still blushing.

"G-guess so…" Ness replied. He sat down and waved his hand next to him, so Lucas could sit next to him. Against the tree.

Ness grabbed Lucas' hand. "We ARE a couple." Ness sighed. Smiling with his eyes closed. Lucas lay down, with his head on Ness' lap. Everything was peaceful, the two lovers laying together under a silent tree on a nice day…

"OH MY GOD! SO THE RUMORS WERE RIGHT!" Someone said out loud. Ness and Lucas squeaked, jumped up from the shock. Samus, Zelda, Link and some other smashers behind him pointed at them. Ness grabbed Lucas' hand and ran away so fast his little body could with a boy dangling behind him. The crowd followed them with mobiles and cameras to take a picture of them together to spread the new rumor. The two boys ran into a corner, they were trapped!

"Hey! Come over here!" A voice said. They looked at were the sound was coming from, a hand waved at them, the both boys jumped into the well. The crowd bumped into the dead end.

"They must be somewhere! Let's head back!" A voice said. The four waited until they were gone. Ness climbed out the well, after that he helped Lucas out. The other two who were sitting there were Ike and Pit. Pit stroked his feathers right in his wings while Ike was rubbing the dirt of his cape.

"Hey!" Ness and Lucas said at the same time. Looking full of disbelief at them. "Can we use this spot to hide too?" Ness grinned. But fortunately the both boys nodded at him.

"Hey, I know a place behind this wall, climb over it." Ike said. He grabbed a garbage can a climbed over the wall, waving his hand that the others had to come too. Pit just simply flew over the wall, while the psychics had trouble with their short bodies. But when they were on the other side of the wall they looked at a little naturally pool and some trees.

"This is kind of our getaway spot when the other smashers are following us." Pit said, he sat down at a tree and sighed.

"You can use this place at well. But not at midnight, for uh… Then it's closed." Pit stuttered. Ike blushed, but hid it.

Ness looked at Lucas; they grabbed each other's hand and ran at the little pool.

"BOB-OMB!" They screamed, smashing their bodies in the refreshing water. Ike and Pit were soaked and mad, but after all they could laugh about it. Because the both pairings were kind of banned of the forbidden love, so they began to be better friends.

That's it for today. Have a bad head ache =,=

Gotta wait for the next chappie.


End file.
